The Vampire Queen
by Ima Blabbermouth
Summary: Something new arrives on earth and it's already got Trunks, and Gohan. You know you want to know what happens. PLEASE REVIEW. Noone is reviewing beside like two people and that make me sad. I might have to kill everyone in DBZ if you don't review.
1. The Earth

I do not own DBZ. I wish I did, but I don't. And you know, it really sad that you are reading this because if I really did own DBZ, do you think that I'd be writing a stupid fanfic about it. I don't think so. So I just wasted your time.   
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter One: The Earth  
  
Vegetta woke up in a cold sweat and his breath heaving, ready to fight back. He looked around the dark room. He only heard Bulma sleeping beside him. There wasn't any danger. Nothing. He laid his head back down, trying to shake off the horrible feeling.   
  
The small craft had landed about four miles from a city. Two creatures stood in front of it. One was short and had skin that was a dirt brown color. He had a short stubby tail and a small bald head.   
The other one was much taller and had a long graceful tail. Her skin was white with black tiger-like stripes. Her long jet-black hair was straight, and at the ends, her hair turned pearl white. Her eyes were an errie blue. Those eyes almost seem to glow.   
"Well. Tok." she said, "What here?" Tok closed his eyes and felt for his goal. He was surprised to feel so much here. It was overwelming. "Is this place a waste of my time?" she asked him. "No, Nimphra. This is a very good place."   
He explained to his master the situation, "Many, many huge powers. Many. You could stay feed for years here. Maybe longer. It very good." She smiled. "Good. Tok. Now find my first victim." He flew off as fast as he could, leaving his master alone.   
He was amazed by the amount of life on the planet. But he didn't stop to enjoy, he had to find food for his master. The closest one was in the city close to where they had landed.   
He found the building, easy enough, there was two huge powers sleeping inside. One was much younger than the other. He memorized the feeling of their powers. He would let his master choose.  
"The younger one." She told him, "I'm too weak to deal with the other one. He has too much experience. But later I will get him, too." Tok nodded his head. His master took off, following him to the place he had found for her.  
"You have done a good job, Tok." she told him. Tok softly answered, "Thank you, master." She nodded her head, "Maybe, I'll kill you. Once your job is done." Tok felt exictment in his chest, he waited so long to be free from her. So long.   
  
---------------------------  
Please review. Tell me if I'm doing a good job. What doesn't sound right and if I mispelled something. I need it. I really do.   
--------------------------- 


	2. The Attack

I and no one I know personally own DBZ. But I do know someone who owns a fast food joint. And I know someone who owns a BMW.   
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Two: The Attack  
  
Trunks rolled over in his sleep. Off in some dream. He didn't know that he was being watched. The eyes watching him were hungry.   
He felt a cold chill run through him. He simple pulled the blanket over him and rolled on to his stomack, ignoring the feeling. He drifted deeper into sleep.  
  
Nimphra walked up to the bed. He was so small. It amazed her how much power Tok decribed was in that. It didn't matter to her how young he was.   
She rolled him on his back. Put her hand on his chest and started to feed. His eyes opened in panic and he threw a wild punch. Tok held the boy down. He realized he was in trouble and started to scream.   
"Silence him." she hissed. Tok covered the boy's mouth. His muffled crys were beginining to slow down. Tok felt him weaken, felt him begin to die. She smiled.   
The door flung open, a woman and a man stood there. Nimphra snarled and got up to face them. Tok shook his head, "No master. It the other one." She starred at the man. He was collecting energy for an attack. She and Tok stepped out of the window.   
  
Vegetta went running to the window. He didn't see them or feel their energy. "Damn it." He heard Bulma scream. He run up to her. Trunks was lieing there. Vegetta couldn't feel his energy.   
He placed his hand on his forehead and Trunks let out a ragged breath. He was alive, barely. A huge black circle was on his chest. "What happen to him, Veggeta? What wrong with my son?" Bulma cryed on the verge of losing it. Veggeta shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
  
---------------------------  
So, how was that? Good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Tell me. I might rewrite bad stuff so that it is good. That way you will be pleased. That all I do, try and please you.   
--------------------------- 


	3. The Illness

I do own DBZ. I bought it off of Ebay last night. So, I can do anything I want, now. I was holding back till the deal went through, but now. NO HOLD-BACKS.   
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Three: The Illness.  
  
"His fever is about 104." Bulma told Chi Chi, "He is always sleeping. He won't eat. He shakes and he won't stop sweating." Chi Chi put another rag on Trunk's head. His lips were chapped and his skin pale and dry.   
Chi Chi had never seen anything like it. She looked up at Bulma, she looked just as bad. She hadn't slept for the last two weeks.  
Trunks has just been getting worse. He never woke up from that night and his frame keeps getting smaller and weaker. Bulma has tried everything, but nothing will stay down him.   
The best doctors in the world had looked at Trunks. No one could find anything wrong with him. Vegetta had spent the time looking for the two that had been in his child's room, with no luck. Goku was out there, too.   
The dark circle in Trunk's chest had gotten worst and it seemed to effect his breathing. Chi Chi tryed wiping off the mark, but it only made Trunks jerk in pain. Bulma looked like she was on the verge of crying.  
"What wrong with him? What did that monster do to him?" she whisptered, trying so very hard to keep her voice from trembling. "He'll be OK. Bulma. Don't worry. He a strong boy." Chi Chi said trying to comfort Bulma. But the words sounded hollow in that room and with Trunks breathing like it hurt.   
  
Vegetta and Goku had tryed everything. And everything failed. It was as if those two had never existed. Goku felt the worry in Veggeta.   
His son wasn't doing good. Some doctors had offered them extreme pain killers for their son, a sign they didn't believe there was anything to be done. Veggeta refused.   
Trunks wasn't dieing. Veggeta wouldn't let that happen. It won't happened. The two had been flying around for about four hours, Veggeta had given Goku as much of a decribion as he could.   
It wasn't a very good one, but it was the best they had. Goku knew that this was a fruitless mission. If they can't sense them, what are the chances they will just see them walking around. But Veggeta needed to do something.   
Sitting around that house with his son on the verge of death was too much for him. He wanted to feel like he was doing something to help.   
"Veggetta?" Goku asked. "What is it, Kakrotta?" he said gruffly. "Maybe, you should go home. Just in case, you know." This went straight to Veggetta's heart. He didn't want to think about that. "No." and he wasn't going to.   
  
------------------  
Man, that was depressing. That what I think, what do you think. Drop me a review so I know how I am doing. And remember be brutal. I can take it.  
------------------ 


	4. The Transformation

This is fanfiction. No one owns DBZ on this site. I do however own my charaters and the one of the bedroom in the Capsule Corp. So, there.  
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Four: The Transformation  
  
The group sat around the kitchen the the Capsule Corp. building. No one was eating anything. Even Goku, Gohan, and Goten weren't chowing down. There was a creepy silence that engulfed the room.   
Little Goten yanked on his mother's dress, "Can I go see Trunks?" Chi Chi was about to tell him that Trunks was too sick but Bulma interrupted, "No, it ok. It may be good for him." She said with a weak tone in her voice, meaning she didn't believe it would.  
Goten went upstairs to Trunk's room and the silence came back. It had been almost a month since the attack and Trunks dosen't show any signs of improving.   
Veggeta hasen't found anything to even suggest what he saw that night was even there. Bulma had tryed everything she could think of to try and help him. But now he was hooked up to an IV and had to have a heart montor on.   
  
Nimphra felt the boy. He was strong and had lots of family to surport him, but she knew he would turn. He felt him cry in pain in his own head unable to communcate to his family tha worried so much about him,  
She had learned alot about the others throught this boy, Trunks. She learned and now had a list of who she would take down next. Once the boy was completly turn, she would move on to a bit older force. Not as powerful, just older.  
"What is her name?" Tok asked her. "I think its Videl." Tok frowned a bit, confused, "Why her, master." She smiled and laughed a little, "Because my dear fool, I can get to their emotions, make them lower their guard. Then I'll move on to a more reasonable target." She closed her eyes and reached out to the boy. She had waited long enough. "It time, child. It time."  
  
Goten watched the strange machine beep at a steady pace. The machine made Trunks sound sick, if his ragged breath didn't give it away. He was so pale and thin. Goten found it hard to believe that this was his friend.  
The black circle in Trunk's chest heaved so much that Goten wondered if he was trying to knock it off. "Hi, Trunks." he said softly. His friend responded with another ragged breath.   
Suddely, Trunk's eyes opened. Goten looked surprised and thought about running down stairs to tell the others. But something were wrong with his eyes. They were blue, a very errie blue.  
"Trunks." Goten whispter weakly, "Trunks, is that you?" Trunks came flying off the bed riping thought his wire and tubes and started just ripping at Goten.   
  
----------------------  
Comments? Questions? Death threats? Come on people, give me feedback. I need to know if it sucks.  
---------------------- 


	5. The Mistake

I have a question. Why do you read this? You know what I'm going to say, don't you? I mean, this is the disclamer and you have to know what that means. If you don't why are you here to begin with?  
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Five: The Mistake  
  
Screams came from upstairs. The whole room went running up there. The door to Trunk's room was strung open to reveal Trunks tearing at Goten's stomack.   
Bulma went running to Trunks trying to tear him away. Trunks simply back-handed the woman. She went flying, hitting the back wall.   
Veggeta and Goku ran in tearing the two boys apart. Veggeta was surprised by the strenght his son was displaying in trying to get to his friend. Trunk's eyes glowed an evil blue.   
They left Trunks in the room, banging on the door like a manic, making unworldly sounds. Bulma was just crying. Chi Chi examined her son. He had long deep scratches all over him. Bulma screamed out, "What is happening to my son?"  
  
Nimphra smiled. She could feel her first victim's hungry. He begged to be realsed from it, anyone possible. "Everything is going well,"she told Tok.   
They were heading toward Videl's house. The plan was simple: to turn as many people as the little Trunk knew to one of them. It was a plan that had worked hundreds of times before.   
The two were walking, figuring after tonight incident they would be looking for them. It was best to stay hidden in the shadows, for now.   
  
The quiet kitchen was now interrupted with a steady banding sound and loud unnatural screams. Bulma was given something to knock her out and the rest of them wished they had some.   
"I'm going to go." said Gohan. Chi Chi looked up at him, holding the wounded child in her arms, "Where are you going?" "Videl wanted to know what was happening. I was going to go over there to tell her how he is doing." He left. The strange sick silence returned.   
  
Videl was sitting on the porch. Gohan had told her he would be here about an hour ago. Where is he?, she thought to herself, That can't be a good sign.   
A dark figure russled in the woods. She held her breath for a moment. "Who..Who there?" she called out to the figure. "Videl." it answered back.  
"Gohan, what took you?" she asked letting the instant of fear be forgotten. "Hows Trunks doing?" Gohan came into the light of the porch. His face grey with worry. "Not so good." He sat down and unloaded his memory on the events of tonight.   
  
"So, she has brought him to protect her." she said watching the two talk on the porch. "Well, no matter. I'll take them both." Tok opened his mouth to protest, but his master flew off before he could warn her.   
  
  
---------------------  
So, how was that? Did I do good? I hope so. But let me know so by giving me reviews. Alright  
--------------------- 


	6. The Vampire

Again, I tell you. I don't own DBZ. Again, I tell you. I own my character. Again, I tell you. Read my story.  
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter six: The Vampire  
  
Gohan told the story. It wasn't a good one. For a moment, the two shared silence. "What wrong with him?" she asked. Gohan shook his head, he didn't know. He just didn't know.  
Nimphra made her move, grabbing Videl by the neck and slamming her against the wall. Gohan reacted instantly, throwing himself at the attacker.   
Nimphra pushed Gohan away and with her eyes told him that she would kill Videl if he came closer. Gohan stopped his attack.   
"Who are you?" he asked the creature holding Videl hostage.   
"You know who I am."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I am hungry. Because I can."  
"Let her go."  
"Is that a command?"  
"You can't win. I will destroy you."  
She smiled, "Why do you say that? You can't destroy what you can't get near."  
Gohan had enough. He lunged forward. The creature pressed her hand into his chest and Gohan felt himself grow weaker.   
She smiled as she felt his panic rise. The girl kicked around, too. Trying to either run or help. Nimphra turned to face her, "Shh....it will be your turn soon enough."   
This one was full of energy. She already felt her body changing to ajust for the new energy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to come across this planet.  
Gohan began to power-up. Then he went super saiyin. This surprised Nimphra so much, that she let go of him. Gohan didn't waste the time, he threw a punch hitting her square in the jaw.   
She was taken back about six feet before she could regain herself. He blasted her with the very energy she was trying to take. She was hit full force, blown about fifty feet.   
She stood shakly to her feet. Well, she thought to herself, I have underestimated you. She began to think of a counterattack. But then the smell of blood flooded her senses. It came from a chest wound, oozing forth in huge black streams. Gohan had never seen anything like it, but planned on finishing the creature off.   
"Well. It seems you caught me off guard." she yelled to him across the yard as he made his way toward her. "But don't think this means anything more than that." With that said she ran off to the woods with amazing speed. Gohan gave chase, only to realise he lost her.   
Videl was running up to Gohan when he told her, "Call the others. Tell them what happened." She stopped midway, "Are you alright?" "Call the others" was his only answer. Videl did as she was told.  
Gohan examined the wound. Even in the dead of night, he could see the black circle. It burned and was icy to the touch. Fear creeped into Gohan's heart as he remember what happened to Trunks.   
Suddenly, he heard russling in the bushes. Maybe it her, he thought to himself and went to investgate. He ran right into Tok who was cowering from the fight.   
In the heat of the battle, Nimphra had all but forgotten her faithful slave. Gohan wasn't sure how he knew that this odd little fellow was connected to his attacker. But he knew. He knew it too well to just be instict. He felt it in that icy black circle on his chest.   
  
---------------------------------  
So, whacha think? Tell me about it. I'd love to here from you and all of your comments.   
--------------------------------- 


	7. The Truth

I do not own DBZ. My mom dosen't own DBZ. My pet snake dosen't own DBZ. You don't own DBZ. Your mom doesn't own DBZ. Your pet whatever dosen't own DBZ. Just so you know.   
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Seven: The Truth  
  
The strange little creature was taken back to Capsule Corp. The whole gang was there. Krillin, Piccolo, Veggetta, Goku, and Gohan. Chi Chi and Bulma were there, too. But were tending to Goten, who was still pretty shook up from earler.  
Gohan was already showing signs. He was sweating and shaking, only slightly, but enough. He was trying not to let the others know. But they did.   
"What is happening to Trunks?" Krillin asked the creature who was shaking like a scared dog. The creature only whimpered as if was hit. Veggetta lost his patient and his cool and bounce out of his seat and right in the creature's face demanding an answer.   
This made the strange man curl up into a ball. Veggetta sat back down, putting his head in his hand. He was so tired.   
Krillin tried again. This time he got an answer, "She'll kill me if I tell you anything." his voice small and weak. "Yeah." commented Veggetta, "You don't tell us and I'll kill you."   
The creature took a deep breath.   
He debated what to do. What would be worse? Death by these people or by his master. There was no easy answer. He decided to choose his master's death.   
"He is changing"  
"We know that already!!!" Veggetta practical yelled, causing the creature to shake again.   
"What is he changing into and how do we stop it?"  
"He...I..it hard to decribe-"  
"I'd suggest trying real hard." comment Piccolo, "He" nodding his head in Veggetta's direction," dosen't look like wants that as an answer." And sure enough, Veggetta was giving the creature a look that could kill.  
"He kind of like....a .....a ...zombie."  
"A zombie?" asked Goku.  
"Yes, a mindless thing that only know pain and voilence and the hungry."  
"What hungry?"  
"The hungry of his master. Of my master. He craves what she craves, he just can't get it."  
"And what does your master crave?"  
"Energy."  
"How do we stop it?" asked Veggetta, not caring about this other information at all.   
"You can't."  
"Bullshit!!"  
"You can only reverse it if you kill the source."  
"The source being your master."  
"Yes."  
"Well, that dosen't seem too hard of a task."   
The creature actually pointed at Gohan, "Tell them how easy it is to fight her. You had the advantage of surprise and still she almost killed you."   
Gohan looked down at him, "She caught me off guard. In a one and one fight-"  
"She would of murdered you."  
The statement was strong and soild that it made it easy to think that was true. But surely the strenght in this room could destroy it.  
"How hard is it to kill?" asked Goku.  
"She is no harder to kill than any other mortal. You just have to get close enough. That is the problem."   
The horrible silent was laced with the sound of Trunks beating on his door. Piccolo broke it with a question, "Why can't we sense her?"   
"Magic. For the sacrfice of her ability to sense you, you can't sense her. That is why she needs me, I am used to sense energy."  
"Are you from her planet?"  
"No, I...I don't know where she comes from. She came to my planet and did what she is going to do to yours."  
"Yeah and what thats?"  
"Suck it dry."  
  
---------------------------  
I hate to say, but this sucks. Do you disagree, agree. Come on and give me some feedback. Spelling corrections welcomed.   
--------------------------- 


	8. The Plan

*****I am finally finishing this damn thing*****  
  
Sorry, things got complicated and I got side-tracked. But I'm back and willing to finish this thing off.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
I do not own DBZ. I do own, however, enough brain power to know that everyone out there knows that. But heaven help me if I'm paranoid, because I am.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
THE VAMPIRE QUEEN  
  
Chapter Eight: The Plan  
  
Tok spilled his guts out. Told them everything, down to the way she destroyed his planet. All this information lead to one thing.  
  
"We still don't know jack!!!"  
  
The little man cowered at Vegetta's harsh words. He had truly tried to help them, but frankly, he knew only what he saw. His master wasn't big on sharing the secrets of herself with him. In fact the only thing he actually got from her was pain. Pain and terror.   
  
"I'm sorry, that I'll I know."  
  
"That dosen't help us at all, how do we kill her?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know."  
  
"Damn you!!"  
  
Tok curled up into a ball, hoping to give himself a little protection against the punch he was sure was to come. Goku tried to calm Vegetta.   
  
"We'll figure out something. It can't be that hard."  
  
"That easy for you to say, your son isn't a gargling mad man."  
  
"But Vegetta, Gohan was.."  
  
He let the statement wonder off. Gohan had just walked into the room. He looked pretty bad, but smiled weakly at everyone. Goku looked especcially sadden at his son, realseing what would happen if they didn't find this Nimphra. Piccolo perked up, and idea popping into his head.  
  
"Wait, you said that she can't sense energy." he said starring down at Tok.   
  
He nodded his head slowly.  
  
"What will she do now, now that she don't have you to sense energies for her?"  
  
"She knows where you are throught the little boy."  
  
"Can we use that aganist her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we use Trunks to find her? Can we do that?"  
  
The entire group looked shocked at this new plan. Tok bent his head in thought.   
  
"I-I-I don't know, it's was never tried by my people. I surpose, in theory, it could work."  
  
The plan was discussed. Vegetta didn't like it. He thought they should try Gohan as the damn radio. Tok explained the connection was only there for those who were fully turned. This meant Gohan would have this connection when he fully turned, which they predicted to be no less than two weeks. Or at least, that hows long Trunk took to turn.   
  
It was talked about till everyone was blue in the face. It would put Trunks in danger. She might cut off the connection, that would kill him. It also would make her blind without Tok there. She would have to find her food the old fashion way. Look. She wouldn't want that to happen. She was hungry and needed food. She needed to know where they were. It was decided. They would try it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She glared down at the water. Her small spaceship casting a shadow over it. She starred at the reflection in the still water. Her beautiful black hair was begining to fall out, the hideous pearl white was crawling higher up her hair. Times was running out. She hit the water causing the images to distort.   
  
"I should of killed him. I should not have waited."  
  
She growled and head back to the ship. That damn Tok had let himself been captured and now her only eyes were the shaking eyes of that damn child. He fought her, oh how he fought her. That wasn't so bad, she was use to that. It was the fact she had taken so little energy. Too many interruptions, she made him turn too soon.   
  
She let out a shaky sign. Plans had to change. She would have to kill one of them. Kill them, but they now huddled together. It would not be a easy task. She let another handful of hair drop to the floor. Her skin felt loose and hurt to the touch. She was dieing.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was decided that Piccolo and Goku would take on the task. Piccolo looked down at the boy. He didn't look like Trunk in the least. His hair was turning white and his frame was so thin and fragile looking it was hard to think he was ever not sick. He had been tied down to his bed with much resistance.   
  
Goku tried first, laying his hand against the snarling child's head and closing his eyes. They had no idea if this would work. He despretly searched around the swirling thoughts. Then Goku found something.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She gasped as she saw his face flash in her mind. That power was huge. Nimphra felt panic rise in her chest. She couldn't sense energies, why was this happening? Then it came again, this time with a words.   
  
"Who are you?" it asked.   
  
She froze, they didn't. They couldn't of, she had cut herself off from all such tricks. She growled at the voice.   
  
"How the hell did you reach me?" she didn't bother to hide the angry or surprise in her voice.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
She hated this connection, this talk. She had to cut it off. She reached toward the voice with her mind, planning on cutting off, but to her horror found the small boy was the connection. She withdrawled.   
  
"Damn you." she cursed, realising what they had done.  
  
"Tell me who you are and what you want with us."  
  
"To destory you. To live. And you have my Tok, you know who I am."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"To destory you. To live. And you have my Tok, you know who I am."  
  
The answer didn't please Goku. He was surprised that this plan had worked, but found she was not at all willing to talk.  
  
Yet, the truth of the matter was, he only needed her distracted. So, that Piccolo could find her. So he contiuted to push for answer he already knew.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"From the abyess."  
  
Veggetta huffed, "Abyess? Well, tell her she'll be returning home pretty soon."   
  
Piccolo was deep in thought, tracing down Nimphra. The connection was strong and easy to trace. But this was a foriegn road and he traveled carefully on it. The woods, she was in the woods, by a spaceship of somesort.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This convesation began to ring false to Nimphra. Something wasn't right. He was asking question she knew Tok would have answered or questions that the answer didn't matter. She knew he was only playing with her and that made her mad.   
  
Then she felt it, a second presence on the connection. It was tracking her. So that was their plan, they wanted to find her. Impatient, aren't they? She smiled to herself.  
  
"So, you think me a fool?" she asked the first voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I will not be found intill I'm ready. I will not be seen intill I wish to be seen."  
  
Silent, she knew that they knew that she knew. It all worked out great. She reached out with her mind and grabed onto the second presence, tearing him away from his body.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo collpased. His body was limp and unmoving and his eyes went blank. He frankly looked dead, if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Goku redrew and found himself starring down at the namek. So, much for their plan.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I know it's been a while, but review anyhow. I could use some feedback and how I'm doing  
  
--------------------------- 


End file.
